The Nexters Season 1 Episode 11 Painted to be wild
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Nexters go on a mission to find out the attacks of people who they think they are attacked by kids and people who act like wild animals after putting on this special face paint and makeup. In the subplot Amy goes up against a bully at school.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 11

FADE TO

EXT. BACKYARD BIRTHDAY PARTY DAYTIME SUNNY

At a local backyard birthday party all of the children are playing and having fun. Some of them are BLOWING NOISE MAKERS and some of them are eating cake.

A little girls who is holding a doll picks up a lollipop off from the food table and walks away with it lollipop in her hand.

A boy comes up to a FACE PAINTER and sits onto the stole next to him.

FACE PAINTER

(ask the boy)

Alright kid what you want to be painted on your face.

BOY

A Tiger.

FACE PAINTER

Tiger it is then.

The Face Painter opens up some face paints and puts some onto his paint brush. He puts it onto the Boy's face painting a tiger face on him.

Suddenly the boy GROWLS and attacks the face painter causing him to SCREAM in pain.

CLOSE UP

A Close up shot shows the girls with the lollipop in her hand smiles and giggles evilly and then licks the lollipop.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

In the Beverly Hills High School Cafeteria Randy, Amy, Mia, Silvana and Steve are in the food line holding trays in their hands.

SILVANA SAGA

(ask the others)

So what do you think about today's gym class?

RANDY MASTER

Not that good. But it was funny.

MIA KING

I know when Mr. Knox shows us the pole vault and he splits his pants.

STEVE SCHOONER

I know that was funny.

Suddenly Amy trips over and falls onto the floor causing her tray of food to SPILL all over BONNIE BONES 18 years old, rude, cruel, tough, muscular and has short orange hair.

Bonnie turns and sees Amy on the floor.

BONNIE BONES

(ask Amy)

Did you do this?!

AMY CHARLESTON

It was an accident. I am sorry.

BONNIE BONES

(angry)

No one apologizes to me and gets away with it.

RANDY MASTERS

She said she is sorry. Deal with it.

BONNIE BONES

Oh I am not going to deal with it.

MIA KINGS

What are you going to do fight her?

BONNIE BONES

Of course I am.

AMY CHARLESTON

But violence doesn't solve everything.

BONNIE BONES

(to Amy)

It does for me. Meet me here in the courtyard Friday bring your full strength.

AMY CHARLESTON

Why Friday?

BONNIE BONES

I got to work out before I beat you up.

Bonnie walks away from them and down out of the cafeteria. She pushes over a nerd onto the floor and walks out of the cafeteria.

RANDY MASTERS

(to Amy)

Don't worry about her. You can get through her. You always have a heart of gold.

AMY CHARLESTON

Thanks. But I am still scared.

STEVE SCHOONER

How about going on a mission. That will keep your mind off of the fight.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE LATER

The Nexters arrive in the Spies' office. They line up in a row and TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Now that you are in your uniforms, let's get to the mission.

NORMY

Not another mission. Do you have any fun one?

CLOVER

Hey if you complete this mission, we can take you to Cheesy Chucks Cheese Castle.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That sounds good for me.

NORMY

I am totally in.

ALEX

Now for the mission.

Alex presses a button on the keyboard causing videos of kids with face paint on with faces of different animals are attacking the birthday party.

SAM

Here we are regular children are acting like animals running rampant at birthday parties, street fairs, country fairs and theme parks.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

It could be the sugar they all eat. Human children are always crazy for sugar.

CLOVER

No it's not the sugar, but it's more than children being affected by this but adults too. Just look at this footage from a popular fashion show.

The clip of a popular fashion show revels that all of the models are acting like wild animals and attacking the people in the seats.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wow. I didn't knew modeling could be a dangerous job.

KITTY DION

I don't think so. It looks like they are acting like animals in this footage.

CLOVER

I know right.

SAM

That is why we need you to find who is behind all of this and stop this from continuing.

ALEX

And now for the gadgets.

The drawers OPEN and LAUNCH the gadgets at the Nexters. Normy catches 1 of the gadgets.

CLOVER (V.O)

You will be needing Invisible Hoodies.

NORMY

Sweet, hoodies that can turn us invisible.

MIA KING

I wonder if you have an extra hoodie for Amy.

ALEX

Bully problems? I've been there. You will also be needing the Baddy Sucking Vacuum.

SAM

The Net in a Box. And a new gadget P.I.E

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet pie. I want a slice.

ALEX

Actually P.I.E stands for Pretty Incredible Explosive.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That sounds better too.

Clover presses a button on the desk causing the Nexters to be WOOHPed to their destinations.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER NEIGHBORHOOD DAYTIME

The WOOHP Jet flies over the neighborhood. Randy, J.E.S.S.I.C.A, Mia, Stewart and Mariana leap out from the WOOHP jet and parachute down towards the ground.

CUT TO

EXT. BACKYARD BIRTHDAY PARTY DESERTED

They Parachute down into the deserted backyard. They look around that the birthday party is a mess.

RANDY MASTERS

This got to be some party people went too.

MIA KING

I think that everyone had too much sugar.

STEWART DAYS

Sounds like Billy every day.

Suddenly the bushes start to WIGGLE. J.E.S.S.I.C.A notice the movement in the bushes. J.E.S.S.I.C.A SCANS the bushes with her eyes.

MARIANA

What's wrong J.E.S.S.I.C.A?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Guys I think that we are not alone around here.

ACTION CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Suddenly a kid with face paint on, painted like a tiger face leaps out from the bushes and dives down onto them. Mia catches the kid and slams him down onto the picnic table.

MIA KING

It's a party guest. But why is he going out of control. Like acting like an animal.

The Kid kicks Mia in the face and leaps off of the picnic table. He roars and 5 more kids come out from the bushes who are wearing face paint in the form of animal faces. 1 of them has a frogs face painted on him. The second 1 has her face painted like a horse. The third 1 has his face painted like a bear, the fourth 1 has her face painted like a bat, and the fifth one has his face painted like a wolf.

RANDY MASTERS

More party guest.

MARIANA

And they have the same face paint painted on their faces.

STEWART DAYS

And they are painted with different animal faces.

The party guest with the tiger face on leaps into the air and dives down towards them. Stewart FLASHES LIGHTS out from his gauntlet. The party guest gets hit by the light and falls to the ground. Then the party guest with bat face on her SCREAMS at Stewart. Stewart gets hit by the Soundwave and collapse onto the ground with his ears covered by his hands. The party guest with the wolf face painted on his face leaps into the air and bites down onto Randy's arm.

RANDY MASTERS

You get off of my arm you stupid mutt.

Randy throws the party guest off of his arm and knocking him to the ground. Suddenly the party guest with a horse face painted on kicks throws a kick at Randy. Randy gets hit by the kick, Mia throws a kick at the party guest and suddenly the party guest with the tiger face on his face leaps onto her back.

MIA KING

Get off of me you little brat.

STEWART DAYS

What is with these party guest?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I know something about them. It's the face paint they are wearing.

MARIANA

You mean that they are acting like animals?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Inedibility.

The party guest with a bear face on her face ROARS and tackles Randy. Randy SKIDS across the ground from the tackle and lifts up the party guest into the air and throws the party guest into the apple bobbing tub, causing the paint on his face to wash off.

RANDY MASTERS

I know how to get rid of the face paint. With water.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Allow me to take care of this.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A uses her telekinesis ray to LIFT the water into the air and SPLASHES it onto the party guest with the face paint on. The guest with the face paint on get the face paint washed off from them and the party guest got confused.

MARIANA

That worked.

MIA KING

Now lets see how the others are doing?

CUT TO

INT. FASHION SHOW RUNWAY

At a local fashion show Billy, Kitty, Victor, Amy and Jason are fighting off the crazy fashion models, who have animal faces on their faces.

Victor dodges attacks from 1 model who has a face like a lion.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ma'am please I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you.

The model ROARS and charges at Victor. Victor leaps over her and lands to the floor.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Dude, these models are going crazy here.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know. I want to get out of this alive so we can go to Cheesy Chucks.

KITTY DION

Could you focus on the mission, we need to know how to stop them.

Amy blocks and counter attacks from crazy models who have animal face makeup on their faces.

AMY CHARLESTON

(to Jason)

Hey Jason, do you have the Net in a box?

JASON HIGHTOWER

I do. You need it?

AMY CHARLESTON

Yes. Victor use your plant powers to put all of the models into 1 spot.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make GIANT ROOTS to APPEAR out of the ground and push the models into 1 spot. Jason gives Amy the Net in a box and fires a net onto the models trapping them in the net.

The Models struggle to get out from the netting. Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out of her mouth at the models, hitting their faces and causing their makeup to fall off from their faces. The Models look confused.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

It's OK ladies, you are all saved thanks to the Nexters.

1 of the models kiss Billy on the check and Billy's eyes start to swirl.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

Randy, how is everything on your end?

RANDY MASTERS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Good. We got a theory for you. J.E.S.S.I.C.A thinks it's the face paint.

JASON HIGHTOWER

(into his earpiece)

That's nothing. The models went all crazy because of their makeup.

AMY CHARLESTON

(into her earpiece)

So we need to get a sample of the makeup and face paint.

NORMY (V.O)

(earpiece)

We are already on it.

CUT TO

INT. LOCAL DEPARTMENT STORE MAKEUP DEPARTMENT

At a local department store, Normy, the Twister Twins, Silvana and Steve are up at a checkout desk with Silvana holding a shopping bag.

SILVANA SAGA

(into her earpiece)

We've asked the manager at the department store about the makeup and all of the makeup are all returns. So we got a bunch for Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Mimi and Poppy to analyze.

GIL OCEANS (V.O)

We just got the same thing here at the party store.

CUT TO

INT. LOCAL PARTY STORE

At a local party store, Dave, Gil, Gillian, Madison and Megan are at the front desk of out the party store with some face paint.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(into her earpiece)

The face paint that we got are all returns.

DAVE CRUST

(into his earpiece)

And on the labels on the face paint says "Wild Side"

STEVE SCHOONER (V.O)

That's nothing. The makeup that we got from the department store saids "Wild Style"

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

(earpiece)

Do you think that Wild Side and Wild Style are connected?

MADISON

(into her earpiece)

How about we can drop this off at Jerry and the others and get back to school. They will give us the results from there.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (V.O)

(earpiece)

Sounds good to me.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS THE NEXT DAY LATER

The Next day back at Beverly Hills High, the students are walking in the hallway while some of them are up at their lockers.

Amy is wearing a hoodie and hat hiding from Bonnie Bones.

RANDY MASTER

(to Amy)

Amy please. Don't hide from Bonnie Bones for the rest of your life.

AMY CHARLESTON

Come on she is totally going to beat me up.

MIA KING

But you are a famous super spy. If the media gets involved they will do the beating on Bonnie Bones for you.

STEVE SCHOONER

I don't know you guys. Just look outside and see what I mean.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL FRONT COURT YARD

A crowd of news reporters are crowding around Bonnie Bones.

NEWS REPORTER (O.S)

(Ask Bonnie Bones)

So is it try that you are going to take down Amy Charleston?

BONNIE BONES

Of course I am.

NEWS REPORTER (O.S)

But she is a highly skilled super spy do you think you have a chance with her?

BONNIE BONE

Of course I do.

Amy and the others arrive out from the front door to the crowd of news reporters crowding around Bonnie Bones.

AMY CHARLESTON

Oh great!

SILVANA SAGA

Oh please you are a highly trained super spy you can handle her.

Suddenly Randy's wrist communicator starts to RING. He presses it and reads a text from Jerry.

RANDY MASTERS

(to the others

IT's Jerry. He and the others got the results from the makeup and face paint.

MIA KING

(to Amy)

How about we go see Jerry and the others to get your mind off from Bonnie.

AMY CHARLESTON

Good idea.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

At the Monitoring room at Mount WOOHP Amy, Randy and the other Nexters are in the Monitoring room.

MIMI

So we analyze the makeup and face paint.

MRS. LEWIS

And they both contain animal DNA.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

And that's how the Models and party guest went all crazy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you know who made this?

JERRY

WE don't know for sure.

DAVE CRUST

How about checking back on the baddies who made crazy makeup in the past.

JERRY

Well there is Billy's Mom Bozette and there is Miss Vanity.

Mimi pulls up camera footage both of them on the screen. In Miss Vanity's cell she is TAPPING on a pipe.

AMY CHARLESTON

Quick zoom in onto Miss Vanity's cell.

Poppy ZOOMS in onto Miss Vanity's cell, where she is TAPPING on a pipe.

MARIANA

What is she doing?

KITTY DION

It's Morse code. She might be contacting someone.

JERRY

Really? If she's not behind all of this, maybe the person who did all of this is doing all of this.

RANDY MASTERS

How about we free her so she can lead us to the real guy who is behind all of this.

Jerry TYPES down onto the keyboard and causing Miss Vanity's cell to OPEN. Miss Vanity notice that she cell door is open and she opens it up and runs out of her cell.

JERRY

It's risky but it might work.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We could split up into teams of 10 just in case.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF L.A. DAYTIME LATER

Later in the streets of L.A. Miss Vanity is walking through the streets unknowingly that Gil, Gillian, Billy, Normy, the Twister Twins, Mariana, Kitty, Stewart, and Dave follow after her.

Suddenly Mariana kicks an empty soda can causing it to roll and causing Miss Vanity to turn around.

MISS VANITY'S P.O.V

Miss Vanity looks behind her and sees that there is no one behind here.

RETURN TO SCENE

Miss. Vanity continues to walk down the street.

STEWART DAYS (V.O)

(invisible)

Good thing you got extra pairs of Invisible Hoodies Normy.

NORMY (V.O)

I know right.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet now we can sneak into the womens' change room at the gym without being seen.

GIL OCEANS (V.O)

Billy that is going too far.

CUT TO

EXT. MAKEUP AND FACE PAINT FACTORY FRONT GATES.

Miss Vanity arrives at the Makeup and Face paint factory. She comes up to the front gate and the front gates OPENS up letting her in.

Suddenly Dave SNEEZES and makes Miss Vanity to turn around again. She smiles and FIRES some netting out from her lipstick, trapping Gil, Gillian, the Twister Twins, Kitty, Billy, Normy, Mariana, Dave and Stewart in the net, causing them to TURN VISIBLE again.

GILLIAN OCANS

Seriously Dave, you sneezed at the late minute?

DAVE CRUST

Sorry.

MISS VANITY

Kids, you always do the stupidest things.

CUT TO

INT. MAKEUP AND FACE PAINT FACTORY

Miss Vanity opens the door to the Makeup and face paint factory and walks into it while dragging the others inside of the netting.

On the rooftop of the factory through the skylight windows, Victor, Randy, Mia, Amy, Silvana, Steve, Madison, Jason, J.E.S.S.I.C.A and Megan watch down from the sky light window.

MISS VANITY

(to a Factory work)

Excuse me I am looking for my daughter is she around?

MADELLA VANITY (V.O)

Right here mama.

MADELLA VANITY 10 years old, smart, sassy, rude, evil, has long black hair and blue eyes walks down the stairs his her doll in her arms to see her mother.

MISS VANITY

Oh there is my sweet little girl. Come here and give your mother a hug Madella.

MADELLA VANITY

Mama.

Madella runs up to her mother and gives her a hug.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wait, is she your daughter?

MISS VANITY

Of course she is. She is the greatest little girl in my life.

NORMY

Wow, you maybe evil, but you are 1 hot mom to 1 little girl.

KITTY DION

Not now Billy. Anyway why are you doing this?

MADELLA VANITY

Simple, my mother wants someone on the outside to continue her evil plan, so she ask me to do the work. And along with some ideas of my own, by using animal DNA in the makeup and face paint.

MISS VANITY

My daughter always listens to her mother, and I am so proud of her. And there is nothing that you can do to stop us.

Then suddenly the other Nexters CRASH down through the skylight windows and land on the factory floor and Kitty uses her claws to break free from the netting letting the others to break free and go into their fighting stances.

STEVE SCHOONER

Surrender now Vanities because there is 20 of us and 2 of you.

MISS VANITY

We will see about that. Get them boys!

The Factory workers put on the makeup and face paint and transform into animals. Miss Vanity and Madella go down a trap door.

CUT TO

EXT. MAKEUP AND FACE PAINT FACTORY FRONT GATES

Miss Vanity and Madella escape in a semi-truck with Madella on a flatbed with a cannon.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Factory workers surrounds the Nexters. Madison takes out the Baddy Sucking Vacuum and uses it to SUCK up the Factory workers into the vacuum.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Nice quick thinking Madison.

MADISON

Thanks, now it's time to go after the Vanities.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

They are in a semi-truck going into L.A.

RANDY MASTERS

We better catch up to them right away. Billy it's P.I.E time.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

But I am not hunger right now.

SILVANA SAGA

He means the other pie

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh now I get it.

CUT TO

EXT. MAKEUP AND FACE PAINT FACTORY FRONT GATE

The Nexters walk away from the makeup and face paint factory as it EXPLODES behind them. Normy looks back at the cool explosion.

NORMY

Guys you miss the cool explosion.

MIA KING

We have no time to watch an explosion right now we need to stop the Vanities.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF L.A. LATER

Later in the streets of L.A Madella SPRAYS out makeup and face paint out from the cannon hitting the people in the streets turning their faces into animal faces and causing them to go wild.

MISS VANITY

You all look wonderful darlings.

Suddenly GIANT ROOTS come out of the ground and hitting the semi-truck causing it to flip and CRASH onto the ground.

Miss Vanity gets out of the semi-truck and hugs Madella who is off of the flatbed.

MISS VANITY

Oh my sweet little girl are you OK.

MADELLA VANITY

I am mama. Where did that giant root came from?

Then a giant bud comes out of the ground and the Nexters come out from the giant bud.

MISS VANITY

You Nexters!

RANDY MASTERS

Surrender now. You can't win.

MADELLA VANITY

We can and we will with my little dolly and her friends.

Madella takes out 4 more dolls out from her backpack and put them onto the ground next to her other doll.

TYLER TWISTER

What are they going to do spit up on us?

Madella PULLS the pull strings on the backs of the dolls, causing them to GROW 10 feet tall and BREATH FIRE out from their mouths at the Nexters.

They dodge the attack and Victor spins through the fire to TRANSFORM into his fire form.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You had to ask.

MADELLA VANITY

Get them my dollies.

Madella's dollies charge at the Nexters. Megan uses her magnetism powers on a street lamp and making it WRAP around the Vanities. They struggle to break free from the street lamp.

MISS VANITY

Curses!

Billy SPINS his hammer in the air and leaps into the air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Let's play whack-a-doll!

Billy swings his hammer down onto 1 of the dolls. The doll gets hit by the hammer strike and stumbles backwards. Kitty twists the knob on her belt buckle and TRANSFORM into a TIGER GIRL. She leaps into the air and dives down onto the doll, hitting the doll with a claw strike and causing the doll's head to BREAK off from it's body.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Our turn!

The Twister Twins TWIRL in the air and both of them make a tornado and SUCK up 1 of the other dolls into the tornado.

Megan FLOATS into the tornado and raises her hands into the air and causing them to GLOW GREEN. The giant doll GLOWS green and it's parts fall into pieces.

The Twister Twin's tornado DISAPPEAR and they land onto the ground.

Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out from her mouth at 1 of the dolls hitting it and causing it to walk backwards. The doll BREATHS FIRE at Amy. Amy dodges the flames and Randy swings his swords into the air and SLICES the doll into pieces.

The Last 2 remaining dolls STOMP on the ground causing the ground to SHAKE. The Nexters get effected by the stomp and fall to the ground. Suddenly Gil and Gillian, Normy, Madison and Jason get caught by the dolls and the dolls SHAKE them in the air.

Suddenly the 2 dolls FLOAT into the air. Victor turns and sees that Megan is doing all of this. Megan leer the robots to her and J.E.S.S.I.C.A.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(to J.E.S.S.I.C.A)

J.E.S.S.I.C.A would you do the honor to end this playdate of doom?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Of course I will.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A TRANSFORM her arms into giant laser cannons and uses them to FIRE at the last remaining robot dolls.

Victor quickly uses his plant manipulation powers to grab, Gil, Gillian, Madison, Normy and Jason out from the 2 dolls grips and causing J.E.S.S.I.C.A's LASER FIRE to hit the dolls causing them to EXPLODE.

Madella starts to CRY in defeat.

MADELLA VANITY

No, no this is not fare!

SILVANA SAGA

It is fare little girl. And you 2 are going to have a long time to catch up at the WOOHP containment facility.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM LATER

Later in the monitoring room at Mount WOOHP the Nexters are inside of the Monitoring room.

JERRY

Mission accomplished Nexters, WOOHP has destroyed all of the crazy makeup and face paint and the Vanities are both locked away in the WOOHP containment facility.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

And now everything is done. Time for out reward.

NORMY

Oh yeah. Cheesy Chuck time!

Normy, Dave, Madison, Billy, Kitty, Stewart, Mariana, Jason, the Twister Twins, Gil and Gillian, Megan, Poppy, and Mimi run up to the WOOHP tube and get WOOHPED to WOOHP Mansion.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANISON GREAT ROOM

They arrive in the living area of WOOHP mansion. They are in shock that they see Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney and Stacy are wearing their robes, with their hair wrapped in towels on their heads, face cream on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(disappointed)

Oh no we failed the mission, Clover bought some of my freaky makeup and now she and the others have frog faces and spider eyes.

Clover takes off 1 of the cucumbers off from her eye and Sam takes both of the cucumbers off of her eyes and walks over to the Nexters.

CLOVER

Very funny Billy.

Sam kneels down to Billy and take some of her face cream off from her face.

SAM

It's just cucumbers and face cream. See.

Sam puts the face cream onto Billy's face. Billy blushes with embracement.

SAM

But good work on the mission.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL FRONT COURTYARD THE NEXT DAY

The Next day at Beverly Hills high Amy, Randy, Silvana, Mia and Steve walk through the courtyard. Suddenly a crowd of student's crowd over them and Bonnie walks up towards Amy.

Bonnie CRACKS her knuckles while the students CHANT FIGHT.

BONNIE BONES

You are going down Dolphin Nose.

AMY CHARLESTON

Please don't insult my nose, Monkey girl.

BONNIE BONES

Wait what?

Amy takes out the Wild Style makeup from her pocket and blows it into Bonnie's face, causing her face to TRANSFORM into a monkey face. Bonnie starts acting like a monkey and walking on all fours and bounce up and down in the air.

All of the other students LAUGH at her while she is acting like a monkey.

RANDY MASTERS

You kept 1 of the makeups in your pocket?

AMY CHARLESTON

I did. And now that Bonnie is acting like a monkey, I don't need to worry about fighting here.

Bonnie grabs a student's banana out from his hand and climbs up a tree and starts to eat it. All of the other students start to LAUGH at her.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
